


The Right Stuff...ing

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Mana goes with Tobin to her family's for Thanksgiving, only to find herself in the midst of all the chaos.





	The Right Stuff...ing

Mana wasn't sure about going to Perry’s for Thanksgiving. Tobin had asked though and she barely asked for anything. So she found herself sitting at Perry’s island seating, watching Tobin, Katie, and Perry prep for the meal tomorrow. “I can help—”

“No,” all three sisters replied. Perry turned to her offering a smile.

“You are our guest, guests don’t help.”

“Of course guests help,” Mana replied, rolling her eyes, she noticed the smirk on Tobin’s face that she was struggling to hide. “I feel bad not doing anything.” 

“Just give her a job, she’ll complain later if we don’t,” Tobin said and Mana nodded.

“She's right, I will.” Perry sighed and looked around. 

“Apples or potatoes?” she asked.  Mana looked over to Tobin for a little clarification, Tobin held up an apple.

“Apples.” Perry nodded before rooting around in a cabinet. A moment later she resurfaced with a box.

“Alright, you ever use an apple coring machine before?”

“Machine?” Mana started to worry about what Tobin had just signed her up for.

“It’s a crank handle, it’s not bad,” Katie said, not bothering to turn around.

“Ok, well can’t say I have then.” Mana watched as Perry clamped the device to the counter.

“First wash the apples, then peel the—”

“Ew! No, do not peel the apples. That ruins the whole thing.” Katie groaned, dropping her knife to the counter, she turned to face off with Perry. She plucked the apple from Perry’s hand. “Wash, line the core up with this thing,” Katie pointed to a shaft that looked like it was a misplaced torture device. She roughly shoved the apple onto the shaft, making Tobin wince a little, Mana tried to hide her chuckle. “Crank the handle till you make the first cut, then enjoy.” Katie looked at Perry who stood with her arms crossed. “What?”

“What’s step one?”

“Wash the… oh.” Katie unclamped the coring machine and started to clean it. Mana grabbed the bucket of apples and moved to the small prep sink in the island.

“Perry, where did you say the pan was?” Katie’s husband asked as he poked his head into the kitchen. Perry followed him back down to the basement. Tobin walked over to Mana, placing her hands on Mana’s hips and kissing her neck.

“Shouldn't you be working?” Mana asked and Tobin pulled her closer by her hips.

“Rules are,” Tobin kissed her jaw, “Perry’s away,”

“We play.” Katie finished for Tobin, pulling a bottle of vodka from the freezer. “Quit making out and give me your ciders,” Katie grumbled. Tobin pushed her own glass toward Katie who gave it a healthy splash of the clear liquid. Mana smiled into the kiss, breaking it, she handed her glass over. Katie smirked and gave her a little bit more of a splash than she did for Tobin.

“Tobin,” Mana warned as Tobin’s hand tried to sneak up her shirt. Tobin just smiled, kissing Mana again.

“Peel half the apples, make it how grandma did,” Tobin said, pressing one last kiss to Mana’s lips before returning to her own task, right as Perry walked back in. Perry was carrying a huge roasting pan in her hands. Mana shook her head before starting to peel the apples.

x-x-x

Mana crawled into bed behind Tobin. She snuggled as close to the woman as she could. Tobin was exhausted from helping out all afternoon and was barely holding off sleep.

“So marathon cooking takes it out of you more than playoff soccer?” Mana joked, trailing her hand up and down Tobin’s side.

“Yeah, at least with soccer I normally celebrate after.” Tobin yawned, effectively killing Mana’s comeback on the tip of her tongue. Mana smiled and kissed Tobin’s temple.

“Well, tomorrow we get to eat, which is kind of the same.”

“This is true.” A sleeply smile formed on Tobin’s lips. Tobin pulled Mana closer to her, letting the woman’s head rest on her chest. “For now, we sleep.” Mana pulled the blanket up over them, tucking it over Tobin’s side before yawning, letting her own eyes close. She quickly fell asleep to the steady rise and fall of Tobin’s chest.

x-x-x

Mana was getting worried about how many apples the Heath family included in their Thanksgiving meal. They had her peel another half dozen in the morning. She walked over to Tobin, grabbing the apple out of her hand. Tobin narrowed her eyes at her, pointing the peeler at her.

“Don’t do it, Shim,” Tobin warned and Mana smirked. “I mean it.” Mana took a large bite out of the half-peeled apple. Tobin charged the few steps across the kitchen, picking Mana up. Tobin laughed, burying her face in Mana’s neck.

“That the best you got, Heath?” Mana asked and Tobin set her back down on her feet. Mana offered the apple for Tobin to take a bite, which she did, smiling at her.

“You just caused us to not have the right apple ratio in our stuffing,” Tobin said, causing Mana to roll her eyes.

“I’m sure we can find another.” Mana gently kissed Tobin. “Wait, in the stuffing?”

“Trust me.”

When dinner time finally rolled around that evening, Mana realized just how many apples truly went into the food and how many Perry used for table scaping. Tobin sat next to her, her hand on Mana’s thigh as they waited for the whole family to sit. After a quick prayer, which Mana found perfectly fitting for Tobin, they started to eat. Mana was quick to try the stuffing, she nearly dropped her fork back to the plate. The stuffing that was a family secret, so much so that anyone who was not a Heath woman by blood was kicked out of the kitchen to make it, was absolutely the best Mana had ever had.

“See, told you.” Tobin smirked kissing Mana’s cheek.


End file.
